Dragoste
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: What if Anna lived? What if she and Gabriel got married? What if they had a daughter? What if Dracula didn't die? What if these two met? Here's my version of the story.
1. Default Chapter

FASH: The title is Romanian for love. The whole, major reason why I'm writing this fic, is because I think Dracula is sexy. Super sexy! Anyways, this'd be a VD/OC fic, and I you want to see my beautiful (sarcasm) picture of my OC, go to my Deviantart page. I'm not sure how this fics going to go along, so the rating may go up.

Disclaimer: God, I don't own Van Helsing, but if I owned Dracula... The possibilities are endless.

""-speech

''-thoughts

A young woman of twenty made he way to the fortress that had belonged to her mother's side of the family, no one saw her figure shrouded in a dark cape, she seemed almost at one with the night, and as she entered the building the villagers had no idea who crept into the old castle, not that she wanted them to know.

The girl was Anka Van Helsing, the daughter of Anna and Gabriel Van Helsing, and she was finally home. (Her name rhymes with Wanka, as in, Willy Wanka and the chocolate factory.)

"It's good to be back in the place I grew up." She said removing her cape, letting her dark curly hair run freely down her back as her grayish green eyes took in the place she had lived in the first five years of her life, before her parents and she moved to Rome. They had left many artifacts, things that were not all that important, but it still seemed empty. There was no laughter coming from down the hall, no warm embrace from her parents, no soft firelight guiding her path, just darkness.

She carefully made her way to her old room, the place where her mother would tell her stories, mostly about the mysterious Count Dracula and his brides, how they had killed and terrorized the village, but Anka was never afraid of the stories, because she knew how it all ended, Dracula died by her father, and he would stay dead forever. But there would be no more stories, no more questions, no more tales of horrifying creatures from the beyond. No more, because her parents were dead. 'May they watch over me from heaven until the day that I die.'

She carefully opened the door to her old room, wincing slightly when a creak emanated loudly causing her to look around, as if someone would pop out at any minutes, not that she was afraid, her parents had trained her well while they were still alive, and she had no doubt that she could take on anything her parents could, anything at all.

"Maybe now I can finally put these nightmares to rest as I lay in the place where my parents once looked over me." She said to herself silently as she slipped herself on the dusty mattress, only pausing to take off the crucifix and her father's ring, not bothering to change into night clothes, the morning would come too soon for her. 'Goodnight mother, goodnight father.'

Meanwhile in a certain dark castle, Count Dracula was pacing furiously. He had not died when the werewolf Gabriel had sliced his throat, but he had been majorly injured and he couldn't afford Gabriel to find he again, he might actually kill him the next time.

"When, when will I be able to show my face to the outside world again!?" Vladislaus yelled. (Is that how you spell his name? I think I'm just going to stick to calling him Dracula.)

Dracula had gone outside of his palace the last twenty one years oafter his supposed death, but he never stayed in Transylvania to feed, he would go to many different towns, after all, if many people disappeared from one town, especially the one near Castle Frankenstein, The Order would get very suspicious. But if people started disappearing from locations far away from each other, he doubted anyone would think he was the one behind it.

"My brides are gone, my offspring are gone, Igor is gone, and yet I feel as hollow as ever." Dracula stopped his pacing and looked into a mirror, although he couldn't see himself, only the things surrounding him. "Forever hollow, and I live forever, who ever thought that not feeling any emotion would be a bad idea." He smirked cruelly to himself and glared at the mirror before ramming his fist through it, it did not break though, his fist only went through it, causing the parts around if to look like ice, and when he pulled his fist back, the mirror turned back to the way it was before, undamaged.

His blue eyes narrowed as he walked along the hall, great fires lit his way as he surveyed the destroyed eggs which had once held his offspring, when he looked at them all there was something almost like sadness in his eyes, almost.

"I think it is time." He said lowly to himself, his rich accent echoing around the vast hallway. "That I find myself a new bride." He smirked lightly and transformed into his giant bat form, flying into the mirror, leaving behind the nearly empty palace, only a few Dwergi roamed about, waiting for their master's bidding. (And is that how you spell Dwergi?)

From her room Anka shifted in her sleep, lips parting as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, even in sleep she could feel that something was coming, something was going to happen, soon, very soon.

FASH: The next chapters are going to have more dialogue, I promise, cross my heart and hope to die! Anyways, let me know what you think so far by sending me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Sorry I kind of killed Anna and Gabirel off, but.... Um... Uhhh... Okay, I have no excuse, but anyways, moving on! Here's the second chapter, and hopefully it will be more interesting that the first chapter... Fun.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Dracula soared over the village close to castle Frankenstein. (I have no clue what the village's name is.) Although he really doubted he would ever find a suitable bride in the filthy little town, but you never know, there could be a diamond in the rough buried somewhere within the scum. The sun was soon going to rise up, but that didn't matter, he was the first vampire and didn't hold the weaknesses of the ones he turned, he could stand the sunlight, it may burn at his eyes a little, but it wasn't going to make him into a pile of ashes.

Anka woke up, drenched in a cold sweat, she dreamed of the night her parents died, it had been a bright night, a beautiful sunset, the soft calls of Larks and Owls as they awoke from their daily slumber. Her mother and father had gone out for a nightly walk, when they had been shot for no reason, by a man, Anka had not been far behind her parents and she had shot the man with the gun she carried around with her. But the fact remained, the great Gabriel and Anna Van Helsing had died, leaving, leaving their only child only in the world, and Anka could still remember their last words to her.

Flashback

"Anka, we will always... Love you..." Anna's eyes were glossy and dark as the tears of her daughter hit her face.

"Don't... Cry Anka.... We'll always.... Be watching... Over you." Gabriel said as he stroked his daughters cheek before his hand fell away and his eyes went dark.

End Flashback

Anka had cried silently in the street, then she heard the sound of footsteps and she knew she had to get away, she would not be forgiven for killing a man, no matter what he did, so she ran, and soon after her parents funeral, she went back to the place where she had spent the first few years of her life, the years that were always so happy.

"Mother, father, I wish you were here to guide me through life, but I shall take comfort in the knowledge that you are watching over me." She carefully got out of the bed, putting her ring and crucifix back on, lighting a candle and making her way through the castle, towards the room where the map stood, the doorway to Dracula's lair. She lit the fireplace and began reading a book called Mythical Creatures, her eyes every once in a while looking up to observe the map. 'I've always wanted to travel to see Dracula's lair, even as a child, but mother and father forbid me. I'm a grown woman now, I can take care of myself, and I won't be there long....'

Dracula's keen eyes caught light coming from a very surprising source. 'The Van Helsing's left the palace years ago, why is there light coming from the windows?' He decided to check it out and he swooped down to the front door, changing back to his human form and entering the front door. 'I hear the heart beat, it's steady, but it won't be for long.'

Anka had said the words and the map had disappeared into a glimmering mirror and she was about to enter the portal, but then she heard something behind her. 'Just breath steadily, breath.' She slowly turned, but saw nothing. 'Where did it go?'

"And who are you to be in this castle?" Asked a rich voice with a heavy Transylvanian accent. Anka quickly turned around, hand in a fist ready to punch, but before it hit its target that hand of the man had wrapped around her wrist.

"That wasn't very nice." The man commented and Anka stepped back, ripping her hand from the man's grip and she surveyed the man's appearance. Electric blue eyes, black hair tied back, a pale completion and dark clothing.

"Who are you?" She asked, her own light accent rushing over Dracula's ears and making him smirk. "I do believe it would be good to know who you are, after all, you are trespassing on property owned by the, Van Helsings." Dracula spat the name out like a curse.

"I am not trespassing on this property!" Anka practically yelled at the man, point her finger at him. "It is you who are trespassing! This palace belongs to my family!" Dracula was about to talk back, when he saw the ring, (The one ring.) Gabriel's ring.

"Where did you get that?" He asked quietly, eyes darkening to a midnight blue.

"It was my father's." Anka said as she looked at the ring sadly, not noticing the look going over Dracula's face.

"So you are a Van Helsing." He said darkly and Anka just smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I think we've sorted that out, now, who are you?" It was Dracula's turn to smirk as he replied. "I was an old, friend, of your father." He let his fangs grow and peek out from under his lips and he was amused to find that her heart beat increased slightly, but not nearly as much as a normal person.

"You're Dracula! But, you, you're dead!" Anka stepped back slightly, trying to put more distance between her and the undead count.

"Think again, little one." The count then began taking in her appearance, the hair and face of her mother, the eyes of her father, she was actually quite beautiful, maybe even more that Anna, Dracula smirked to himself. 'I think I've found myself my new bride.'

FASH: Ooohhh, cliffy, kind of, anyways, I keep saying that Dracula smirks, because I can't really imagine him smiling, yet, he can actually smile later on in the story. Anyways, review my lovelies. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Here's Dracula! Who is the sexiest creature on earth! Yep, defiantly, who ever thought the undead could look so great! Anyways, yea, on with the fic!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Anka tried to keep herself from shaking, really she did, but she couldn't help it! All her life she believed her father was one of the most powerful people in the world, he took on Mr. Hyde, the wolfman, Dracula and many other evil beings, but he always won against them, but now her father's most powerful enemy was standing in front of her, alive, well, as a live as the undead could possibly get.

"What do you want?" She asked and was very proud when her voice was steady, but she knew that she lacked the self confidence she needed to go against Dracula, especially when he gave her a cynical smile (Ha! I didn't say smirk!) and answered. "You." He began turning in the winged beast and Anka began to run, but she wasn't fast enough to outrun Dracula's winged form and she was gripped in its talons.

"Let me go!" She demanded and she tried scratching and clawing at the legs of the beast, but Dracula did not drop his prey and he quickly flew into the mirror that Anka had opened up. 'This shall prove to be rather amusing.'

And poor Anka, not being able to withhold all the shock, promptly fell unconscious.

Anka awoke in a huge bedroom chamber on a four poster bed with crimson sheets, the dark walls of rock seemed to taunt her with their rough surfaces, they seemed to make the room even darker. "I feel like I'm lying in a pool of my own blood." She said softly as she carefully got out of the bed, trying not to make any noise, her father had told her about how advanced Dracula's scenes seemed to be and she was very wary. "I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have opened the portal in the mirror, I shouldn't have asked him who he was, and I shouldn't have come here in the first place." She rested her hand against the door and pushed it open a crack, scanning the halls to see if there was anyone who would see her. Pleased that no one was in eyeshot, she stepped out of the room, her internal clock telling her it was about one o clock in the afternoon. If Dracula was like a normal vampire, then he should be asleep in some coffin right about now. 'Time to make a break for it.'

Dracula was awoken by the sounds of soft footfall coming from outside his door, and a racing heartbeat to go along with it, it was not a Dwergi, they had heavy steps and steady heartbeats, which meant it was none other than the Van Helsing girl. 'Trying to escape are you? Well, it's not so easy to get out of Dracula's lair, but it's been a long time since I've had a good chase, I'll give her a head start.' He smirked and he heard the footfalls get further and further away until they totally disappeared. "And now, it's time to start the hunt."

Anka was, sadly to say, hopelessly lost. "FUCK! How do you get out of this place!" She asked as she shook her fist to the highly arched ceiling.

"You are not supposed to get out of this place." Anka had nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the reply and she slowly turned to see Dracula standing right behind her. 'Shit! I thought he was asleep!' She carefully took one slow step back, before turning and practically flinging herself down the hallways. She looked behind her to see if Dracula was following her, only to bump into something. She fell back onto the floor and fearfully looked up at what she had bumped into, Dracula. 'He's really fast.' "What do you want?!" She yelled up at him as his face seemed to loom closer to hers.

Dracula bent down, crouching, so that they were eye to eye. "I believe we had this conversation before, and I told you my answer." He ran his hand through her wavy hair, and brought her face even closer to his own. "My answer, was you." Anka blinked for a moment, before she did the only logical thing that came to mind, she kicked him, hard, in the groin. He may not be human, but he was still a guy, and as he doubled over in pain she got up and took off.

'She's got passion, like her mother.' Dracula smirked (Yes, again.) and chuckled dryly. 'But unlike her mother, she will be mine.'

Anka stopped, she had been running for at least twenty minutes and she was out of breath, but somehow, she knew that Dracula was going to catch up with her. 'I hate super human beings, and undead beings, and all other evil beings that can run faster than me.' She narrowed her eyes and began to run again. 'He's probably toying with me, stupid basterd.'

Dracula watched Anka run from his perch on the ceiling. "Now now, little Van Helsing, do you really think you can run away?" He asked as he dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of her.

Anka glared at the man in front of her. "Anka Van Helsing never gives up!" She drew a knife out of her boot and held it in front of Dracula threateningly, even thought she knew it wouldn't hurt him. "Now step aside."

"Anka, is it? Well, if I know your father, which I do, then you'll know that it is useless to try and kill me. Now, get ride of the knife, and let's talk." Anka didn't put the knife down and Dracula sighed, and with a roll of his eyes he grabbed the knife by the blade and threw it away. "Fine then. If you want to do this the hard way." He hit her neck in a certain area and Anka crumpled down to the ground, unconscious.

'Humans, such stubborn creatures.'

FASH: Next chapter Anka will be forced to talk to Dracula, because I don't have enough dialogue to satisfy myself. Anyways, yep, forced, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Hello, here we are with the forcing of the talking and such... Yep, fun. So then, how's life, and school, and other various topics? Good? Good! Now let's get going!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Anka slowly woke up with a groan, and she slowly opened her eyes and looked around she was in the same room as before, but something seemed different. And it only took her a moment to notice what it was. "What are you doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms, right about now she didn't really care if Dracula decided to make a meal out of her, he was annoying, and hot, not that she would ever admit that. 'Stupid undead monster.' She glared up defiantly at him. "Well."

"My dear, dear girl. This is my castle; I may come and go as I please." He answered back offhandedly from the dark corner he was in, slowly walking forward. "And I don't want to go just yet." He sat on the bed beside her, Anka would have scuttled away, if she could move.

"I asked your mother this question once." Anka felt her hand move up, but not by he own will. "How does if feel to be a puppet on my string?" Anka glared into his mocking eyes, spite filling her. "What the HELL is wrong with you? You're such a pedophile! Honestly, you're over four hundred years old and I'm twenty!" Her voice rose to higher decibels with each word until she was all out yelling. "I mean, talk about ROBBING THE CRADLE! I-" Anka was hushed as Dracula's lips pressed against hers and she found herself kissing back. 'Oh for the love of God.' She managed to gather her will power and pull herself away. She would have asked what the hell he wanted, AGAIN, but he had made it pretty clear what he wanted, and she wasn't giving it to him.

"Now then, Anka, how are your parents." His eyes narrowed and he glared at the wall, before he focused on Anka's downcast eyes. "What is wrong?" Anka sniffled a bit before answering in a wavering voice. "They're dead."

Dracula was, if only for a brief moment, in shock. His greatest rival was dead, Gabriel Van Helsing no longer walked the Earth. 'Well, at least I don't have to worry about them interfering.'

Anka internally scoffed at her weakness, but the tears kept flowing. 'How long will it take till my eyes are dry fro all the tears I've shed?'

Dracula's eyebrows rose slightly when he saw Anka crying, her sobs grating on his ear drums, oh how he wanted her to stop. So he did something he saw Verona do to Aleera when Marishka and their children had died.

He slowly and unsurely wrapped his arms around the crying girl, who stiffened slightly at first, but soon enough she was crying into Dracula's shirt and mumbling things about how she hated being alone.

"It's alright." He ran his hands through her hair slowly, trying to comfort her. "You're not alone, and you never will be again." 'What is this that I am feeling? I am supposed to be hallow, but, I feel... Warm.'

Anka didn't know what to do, her father's greatest enemy was comforting her, and she felt relaxed, and she didn't want to be alone anymore, she hated being alone. 'But, I can't be with father's enemy, I can't.' She slowly pushed herself away from Dracula. "I can't be with you." 'Just remember what he's done, all the people he's killed, you don't want to be attached to him!' "I just can't."

Dracula's eyes darkened and he felt his fangs start to grow from his anger. "And why not?" He asked, a deadly tone in his voice and his eyes darkened even more as Anka stuttered to find an answer. "Answer me." Anka looked everywhere but his eyes as she began to supply her answer. "You're my father's worst enemy, you tried forcing my mother to become one of your brides, you are incapable of love, or any emotion for that matter, you would only use me for some sort of carnal purpose, you aren't actually alive." Anka paused to take in a breath. "You've killed multiple people and I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Dracula blinked. 'Has she been thinking about all my faults all her life, or is she just good at recalling things.' "My dearest Anka, how do you know all these things are true?" She gave him a look. "Yes, I was you father's worst enemy, yes I did try to force your mother to become my bride, yes to all those other statements as well, but do you really know if I can't feel love, or if I'd use you for some carnal purpose?" Seeing the thoughtful look in her eyes, he decided to continue. "I could have any woman in the world I wanted, do you really think that I would put off with you and your antics if I didn't feel something for you? There are many women in the world, women more beautiful than you, but you are different from them, you have a fighting spirit, much like your mother did." His face was now inches away from hers, somehow, what he said didn't give Anka much self confidence. "I can see the emotions running through your eyes, you are strong, but loss has made you weak." He intertwined his hands in hers. "I'm sure that gaining something." 'Like a relationship.' "Will help you gain what has been lost."

Anka was confused, she felt as if there were two people, each holding one of her arms, and yanking her in different directions like she was a tug a war rope. She wanted a relationship filled with love, not emptiness, but at the same time, Dracula intrigued her, he didn't seem as foul as her parents always said, didn't seem like the monster that haunted her dreams as a child, but still, could she trust him?

FASH: Well, that was an 'interesting' quote unquote chapter. I think... Review!


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Hello once again fellow goers, what is up? Just typing up the fifth chapter here, as if you didn't know that already. Friday is finally here WOO HOO! (Cough.) Anyways, enough with my useless rambling, on with the fic!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Dracula had left the room moments before, claiming that he needed to feed and that there was no hope for her to escape, both made Anka feel rather, horrible and sick. "How anybody can enjoy the metallic taste of blood is beyond me." She said to herself with a shiver. "Well, I guess I'm stuck here, like a fly in a spider's web, but I guess, even if I can't get out, I can still look around."

She had quietly made her way around the castle, easily avoiding Igor and any of the other things Dracula may have kept in his service. She had made her way to a huge door, what she guessed was the front entrance. "My God, it must take one hundred men to open that door. The only way someone could possibly get through themselves is if they could fly." She glared up at the large space above the huge door. "Why do vampires get to fly, it's not fair!" She stalked to a darkened doorway and found herself in front of a **_massive_** bridge.

"Wow, this must lead somewhere cool." She began walking across the bridge, smirking slightly as she saw the size of the chains. "I could fit one of those around my waist." She walked over to the side. "And why the hell are there bowls of fire? I'm sure that vampires can see well enough in the dark, and since they can fly, it's not like they need a bridge anyways. Oh, yeah, the minions."

She had walked up the massive flights of stairs to the tower, she vaguely remembered her mother telling stories of this place, where the werewolf cure was, and surely enough, at the top of the stairs, there were a bunch of bars, like a cell with a huge gap of it missing, burned by acid. She slowly stepped into the room, the pedestal where the vaccine had been, surrounded by a globe of acid, the broken window where Frankenstein had broken through, everything seemed untouched, like it had been left alone to collect dust, and everything was as she had pictured it as a child, her overactive imagination didn't seem so overactive after all.

"It seems so big, so-" "Vast?" Anka's eyes snapped back to the broken window, in front of which Dracula was now standing. "I did not think you would be able to sneak past all my minions, you must be light on your feat, my dear Anka." He said softly as he walked forward, closer to her. "I have no doubt in my mind that you have been trained by your mother and father." He began circling her, much like a predator would do to it's prey.

Anka was by now used to Dracula's 'antics' there didn't seem to be a minute that passed while she was with him that either made her feel extremely uncomfortable, or would have Dracula talking about what a 'wonderful' couple they'd make.

"Look, Dracula, it just wouldn't work out between us." She said as smoothly as she could, only to blush under his questioning gaze.

"Are you so thoughtful about our lives together that I no longer have to bring up the subject?" Dracula stopped in front of her, smirking triumphantly, and Anka, well, she really had to restrain herself from slapping her head, or going up to bash it against the very hard looking stone wall, she'd probably just end up unconscious and wake up in that room with Dracula watching over her like a hawk. 'This man is insufferable!' "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She then poked him in the nose and turned on her heel, leaving the room.

Dracula watched her go, his nose feeling warm, along with where his heart used to reside. 'I do not understand. I must go to my study, I may find the answers in one of my books.' And he quickly flew off.

"Men, I'll never understand them, odd creatures aren't they." Anka shook her head as she backtracked, she had to get out of the tower sometime, and what better time than the present. "It'll be sunrise soon, I think I'll just stay on the bridge for the day, I am in horrible need of vitamin D, she rubbed her aching stomach. "And I've either been unconscious or sleeping for the past however many days, and I haven't gotten any food!" She shook her fist at the ceiling. "Damn you count Dracula, I need energy food!"

Dracula looked up from his book, it sounded like Anka wasn't very happy about something, of curse, he'd never really seen her when she was happy about something, but that would all change. 'I'd better go and see what she wants.' And so he dropped his book and flew through the window of his study.

Anka had sat down at the beginning of the bridge and she decided she wasn't going to move from the spot until she had something to eat. 'And I want food now and- what the?! Didn't he just leave?' She eyed the flying form of Dracula suspiciously as he landed and morphed back into his human form in front of her.

"Why are you here?" She asked and Dracula scoffed, rolling his eyes upwards he stated quiet calmly. "It is you who wants something, and what prey tell, is it?" "Huh?" Dracula sighed. "I heard you yell my name, what do you want?" "Oh. I want food." "Food." "Yes food! I'm human you know! Do you want me to starve to death!? Huh? Huh?" Dracula rubbed his temples, concealing his smile. "Alright me dearest, I'll get you some food." And with that he quickly picked her up in his arms, transformed, and took to the skies.

"WAIT! I DON'T LIKE FLYING!"

FASH: Yep, I think I'll have a little romance in the next chapter, I need to get it started sometime!


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Here we are, I'm gonna try for some romance, but don't blame me if it doesn't turn out the way you'd like it to!

""-speech

''-thought

Due to the fact that Dracula couldn't concentrate on flying properly when Anka was screaming in his sensitive ears to let her down, he had quickly dropped her off and went in search of some good human food, it couldn't be to hard, he had been human once to, although that had been over four hundred years ago, Dracula was sure he could remember something that tasted good. 'Must not think of raw meat. Must not think of raw meat.'

So there Anka sat, in a huge dining room, obviously unused for the large amount of dust covering the table. "My God, he could kill someone with allergies just by locking them in this room for an hour. They'd suffocate to death." She huffed, too bad the outtake of breath caused a cloud of dust do rise into the air and begin descending on her, causing poor Anka to cough and hack.

"I must admit, that wasn't the most pleasant display I've ever seen." Dracula said smoothly as he entered to room, Anka's eyes focused on his hands, which were empty! He seemed to notice her accusing stare. "My dear, I do not think you'd enjoy eating meat raw, Igor is cooking." Anka's face scrunched up, the thought of that guy touching her food somehow made it less appealing.

"Now now, Igor does not carry some horrible disease, despite his looks he is quite healthy." He said smoothly as he sat himself down in the chair next to Anka's. "Now then, what shall we do until the food is ready?" Anka groaned, she could only guess what Dracula wanted to do, and it was a pretty educated guess to. "How about you leave me alone, then when I'm done eating you can come bother me aaaallllllllll you want." Anka had meant to say the statement sarcastically, but it seemed that Dracula decided to take it seriously and disappeared with a sly smile.

"Great, I just know I'll end up with a headache after this." Anka said, before she let her head drop to the table with a resounding 'Boom.' "Oww..."

Dracula picked up the book he had been going through before the whole food incident. As he red through the book, page after page, his eyes were slowly but steadily becoming very wide, why is this, you might ask, well...

_**Chapter 5:** Emotions of the Hallow and Unfeeling._

_Vampires, thought undead, once had hearts and emotions, although many think that the soul of a vampire can no longer hold any feeling, this thesis is incorrect. In order to once again feel, the vampire must find its life mate/soul mate. They would know the person from any other because of the 'new feelings' they would experience, though these feelings would not really be new, but something they would have felt as a human, love. When the life mate/soul mate if found, the vampire must not immediately turn them, if turned against their will, the life mate/soul mate will push themselves further away from the vampire, trying to shut their new life out, resulting in a slow death of not feeding on the blood of others. The reason behind this is, when the life mate/soul mate if turned by the vampire, the life mate/soul mate, unlike others the vampire has turned, is given free will because of the vampire's feelings for its life mate/soul mate, the vampire does not want an underling, it wants an equal. If turned against their will the life mate/soul mate will feel intense anger towards the vampire, and because of their free will, will be able to keep the vampire away from them. The life mate/soul mate will suppress all vampiric needs, such as drinking blood, and will waste away, eventually the life mate/soul mate will be able to take no more and destroy itself anyway it can. _

Dracula's eyes slowly left the page, and he smiled, one small fang peaking out from under his lip. 'Why did I not read this before? Why did I keep myself from this! I shall both feel and live forever.' He placed the book down and made his way to the dining room, he had a couple of things to sort out.

Anka sighed and patted her full stomach, disturbing as it was, Igor turned out to be a pretty good cook. "That was good." "It is good to know you are pleased." Anka slowly looked up, content smile on her face. "What causes the great Dracula too gift me with his presents?" She asked with a small role of her eyes, and her only answer she got was a smile. "That is by far the creepiest expression I've seen you with, ever." He frowned slightly and Anka scoffed. "I was just kidding, man, they can't tell one thing from anot-" She was silenced by a pair of lips.

Dracula covered her lips with his, the now familiar feeling in his chest seemed to seep throughout his body, filling him with an intoxicating warmth that was caused only by one thing, Anka, his Anka.

Anka's eyes widened slightly, she still didn't know how she felt in this whole ordeal, but her eyes soon went limp and she threw caution to the wind, kissing him back.

And the two probably would have stayed that way for a long, long time, if not for Igor barging in rather loudly, but once he saw his master and Anka, he had one thing to say.

"Oh."

FASH: Well, I promised dome romance stuff, I think a kiss would count, so there you go, a little morsel until I actually get to the good, steady romantic stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Sorry for the late update, was doing some... Stuff, and I couldn't log on to my account for the last two days! (Gasp.) The horror and shock! Anyways!Hello my lovelies! Are you ready for some... Stuff? Wow, I'm lame, oh well. Soooo, I think I'm gonna try for some more romance, since it's probably what you've all been waiting for, oh hell, it IS what you've been waiting for, unless you have a unnatural obsession with Dracula like I do… I think I'm beginning to feeling writers block. Gasp NOOOO! Oh well, I'll type anyways! There's nothing better to do, except homework… Hmmm. I should probably get to that soon… But first, let's get through with this!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Now Dracula was pretty pissed off, come on, he had just found his life mate/soul mate (Giggle) and Igor came in and RUINED IT! RUINED I TELL YOU! Anyways, he wouldn't kill his faithful servant, no, nope, he felt no need to kill the creature before him, he held no blood lust for it, not a bit, no, zero, zilch nada, nothing at all… Okay, that was a lie, but Dracula wasn't going to let him know that, nope, he was going to keep his cool, although it was really taking Igor a long time to get the point and GET THE HELL OUT OF THE ROOM! So Dracula decided to get him a clue, pointing one finger at the door. "Out." And guess what, Igor left, quite quickly to, as if the hounds of hell were after him.

"Now then, let's get back to what we were doing before." Dracula said seductively (Squeal) only to have a finger wave in front of his face. "Nuh-uh. I don't know what that was all about, maybe you've gone into blood lust or something, but let's try not to repeat that." Dracula huffed, how unfair! 'But you kissed back!"

Anka had a thoughtful look on her face as she tapped her chin. "True, I did kiss you back, but that's beside the point, which is y-" Dracula once again sealed his lips against hers, glad that she once again silent, and kissing him back.

'Aw hell, so much for my plan of withdrawal… Oh well.' (That rhymed!) And she once again gave into the kiss.

They kissed for many moments (Geez, that sounded really lame.) until Anka fully mustered up her will power enough to push herself away from Dracula, not that he minded much, he was content with is progress, and the warm flutter in his chest.

Once Anka made her way up to her room, she was very proud of herself for only getting lost twice along the way; she threw herself on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "Oh, this is all too confusing; I wish I knew what to do." She said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Dream Sequence

Anka was swirling in a lovely gown of crimson, she was in a room full of mirrors, they were everywhere, on the walls, ceiling and floor, but the most enchanting thing in this room, she found out, were the figures of her parents dancing. Her father was in a finely tailored black suit, and her mother in a black gown, much like Anka's, long, flowing and elegant.

Anka watched in wonder as her parents slowly stopped dancing and made their way towards her, and her eyes glossed over with tears which soon fell as her mother opened her arms, beckoning her towards them.

"Mother! Father!" Anka flung herself towards her parents who held her lovingly, just like they used to.

"Hello, my little girl, what troubles your heart so?" Anna asked softly as she stroked her daughters hair, Gabriel stood by, thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh mother, you know what's going on, I know that you watch me from heaven, but what should I do?!" "We cannot tell you what is right, the decision is your own, just follow your heart." Anka sniffed slightly, trying to calm herself down. "But I'm so confused, I don't know what my heart's telling me to do!" It took all her willpower not to become a sobbing wreck.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the smiling face of her father. "What are you so happy about, it's your greatest enemy I'm falling for." His smiled just widened. "Yes, but he was also my most formidable enemy. It would be nice to know that you were with someone who could protect you." Anka was about to retort, she could protect herself after all, but her mother stopped her. "Your father is just joking, weren't you Gabriel?" She gave him a look and quickly turned back to her daughter. "Anka, we will always love you, no matter what, it doesn't matter what you do, you'll always be our little girl." "Your mother's right, whatever you decided to do, you have our blessing." He kissed Anka's forehead and Anna gave her daughter one final hug.

"We have to go now honey." Anna said softly as she and Gabriel began fading away.

"No you can't go! I don't wasn't you to leave me!" Anka reached out her hands, but they passed through her transparent parents.

"We'll always watch over you, and remember, we'll love you… No matter what…"

End Dream Sequence

Anka woke up, her face wet from tears as she thought about the dream. 'They'll love me no matter what…'

FASH: Well, that turned out to be interesting, it took me like, two days to write this, because I didn't know what to do after the kissing, and then I did the dream sequence! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chpter 8

FASH: 'Ello my lovelies! (Said in fake British accent.) Sorry, once again, for the late update, found a virus or something and although I admot I could log in, I couldn't get to the documaent manager and upload stuff. So, hat being said, here's the eighth installment of my fic, I hope you enjoy, cause if you don't. (Shakes fist threateningly.) Major Dracula OOCness in this chapter, not that he hasn't been OOC for most of this fic, but, whatever, he'll be more Out Of Character than usual.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Anka had stayed up for a long couple of hours, think about her dream, she knew that it had been her parents communicating with her, because usually she didn't remember her dreams, but she remembered this one, with great detail. Unfortunately, she had to go to sleep again sometime, she doubted that she had even had two hours of sleep, and she was only human, so she settled down for a dreamless sleep, but in the back of her mind, thoughts of her parents still buzzed around her head.

Dracula was pacing around his room, he only needed a few hours of sleep and since he was now fully awake, he felt he had absolutely nothing to do. Most people are content with their life if they do something monumental, or complete all their goals, well, Dracula had lived for over four hundred years, and he had pretty much done everything he ever wanted to do, therefore, he was really bored.

"No angry villagers to terrorize, no children to try and bring to life, no wives to…. Spend time with… Yet." Dracula smiled and rubbed his hands together evilly. (Oh yea, that's hot.) "I must, plan my method of seduction." (OMG! Imagine him saying that!) HE quickly went to his study and read over the rest of the book, (You know which book I'm talking about.) trying to see if there was any 'special' way he could lure Anka to notice him some more, and then, she would be his.

_Humans are naturally attracted to the dark, mysterious auroras that vampires emanate, but they also fear what they do not know, and very little is known about them except for what they know themselves. When a human becomes genuinely interested in a vampire, they will more than likely not feel affections towards other humans, the lure of the unknown is far to great for them to resist, and if a human falls in love with a vampire, they are know to do anything for said vampire, including letting themselves be turned in order to share eternity with the vampire. _

Dracula shut the book with a thoughtful look on his face. 'I am used to seducing, but how do I get her to fall for me? I know she must already have feelings for me, the kisses we've shared are proof of this, but what does she feel for me, love, lust, adoration?... Definitely not adoration, but, does she feel like me, does she feel warm at the sight of me, feel fulfilled from my kisses, feel nervous when talking to me?' Dracula decided he need to find out, no really, he NEEDED to find out, he felt so uncharacteristic he believed he might burst into some ort of radical song at any moment, just because he felt a couple of emotions he hadn't felt for hundreds of years… Although he had to admit, it was nice to feel again, very nice, he had missed love, pain, happiness, sorrow and all those other emotions, he couldn't help it, he was deprived, and her REALLY needed to find out what Anka's feelings for him were.

So, with that thought in mind, he quickly left for Anka's room, storming his way upstairs and opening the door swiftly, but as soon as he saw her sleeping, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. So he sat there, watching her sleep for hours, once in a while he'd run his fingers through her hair, contemplating on what his feelings were for her, he knew he was in love, and he knew that in time, Anka would love him as well. 'Soon, we'll have eternity.'

Anka's eyes slowly fluttered open and she gazed at the dark ceiling above her. 'They'll love me no matter what…' Her eyes caught movement and she quickly look to her side and nearly scream when she saw Dracula, as it was she let out a little squeak. "What are you doing?!" "Watching you sleep." He replied back smoothly, giving her his best, most charming smiles.

"Yeah, well, try and warn me the next time you decided to watch me sleep so I don't have a heart attack when I wake up." She muttered to herself, but a smile was slowly making its way to her face. "Anyways, why are you in my room and watching me while I sleep, you're acting like a stalker." She crossed her arms and smirked at Dracula wiggling her eyebrows at him.

'Two can play at this game, my sweet.' "Well, maybe I am and you just haven't figured it out yet." Dracula said as he softly caressed Anka's face, taking extreme pleasure in her facial expression, she hadn't expect that! Anka quickly gave him a look. "You are joking right?" She raised her eyebrows as Dracula began to chuckle. "You're a psycho." Her dark eyebrows rose even higher as Dracula ceased his chuckling and gave her a serious look. "What's up with you, don't tell me you actually are a psycho. Haha.. Ha…. Ha...… Ha?" Dracula's face remained serious and Anka was suddenly very worried. "What's wrong?"

"Anka, do you, care for me?" Dracula asked very slowly, wringing his hands together self consciously as he awaited her answer.

"Of course I do, why?" Anka was very curious now, he was acting so uncharacteristically.

"Anka, do you, love me?"

FASH: Cliffhanger! Anyways, I'm pretty sure this fic is drawing to a close, which is good for me because I have other fics that I need to get working on, but don't worry, we've still got a few more chapters left until this fic is over and done with.


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! That comment is reffering to the late update, was doing something, so there! (Cough cough, brushes off imaginary dust.) Hello, this is more than likely one of the last chapters, maybe even the second last, I'm not sure how long I'm going to drag out the ending, and I don't want to drag it out to long cause then the whole thing's just going to get really boring, and I'll have to type more, and that added with my homework doesn't make for much free time! Dracula is once again OOC, so he's going to be all… Weird… So anyways, here we go, hope you like it!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Anka's eyes widened at the question that seemed to echo in her head. 'Do I love him? Does he love me? I'm not sure.'

"Anka, please, answer my question." Dracula grasped Anka's hands in his as he awaited the answer that seemed to mean so much to him. He didn't know what had overcome him, love was such a new emotion, he had never felt anything like it before, and he just knew Anka's answer would either make or break him.

"Well, in order to answer your question, I need to know something." Anka took a deep breath and steadied her shoulders. 'It's now or never, and I have to remember the dream, they accept what I'll say, what I'll do, but I need to know.' "Do you, love me?" 'Brace yourself Anka, remember, he has no heart, but maybe, just maybe….'

"Of course I do Anka." One of his hands let go of hers as he gently stroked her cheek, eyes shining with foreign motions. "I've never felt anything like this before, but I know what I feel for you is love, so please answer me, do you love me back?"

Anka smiled softly and leaned into the hand. "Yes, yes I do." She watched as Dracula's eyes widened and mouth dropped slightly, before his facial expression settled on a smile. "You have no idea how happy you've made me." (See what I mean from OOC? Oh well, characters were made to be put in fics so that authors/authoresses can totally butcher their characteristics. Anyways, that's my drabble for the day, I'll leave you alone now.)

"Well, if I have no idea, why don't you show me?" Anka said, coy expression on her face as she blushed bashfully, and Dracula couldn't help but find the sight appealing. "But of course my dear, allow me to show you what you do to me."

Gentle kisses turned into deep passionate ones, soft caresses searched out and mapped the other's body, low moans turned into purrs of pleasure, and that night they consummated their love for one another. (God that was horrible! Don't worry; I'll give you all a better love scene closer to the end of the chapter.)

Dracula had stayed awake long after Anka had gone to sleep, he hadn't turned her yet, he would ask her soon, but right now, he just wanted to watch her sleep, she had the most peaceful expression on her face, she was so beautiful.

'I cannot wait till we have eternity together Anka, I hope you won't make me wait for that. I love you so much, and soon you'll be mine, and I'll be yours, forever.' His eyes slowly began to close as he wrapped his arms around Anka's form, nestling his head in her hair as he to drifted off into the abyss of sleep.

Anka's eyes began fluttering open once she felt she could no longer sleep, she had to get up, move, do SOMETHING, anything, just as long as she got to move around a bit, she'd be happy. Well, she began to move around, but she found that a pair of arms were restricting her from moving from the bed, she turned slightly and saw the shimmering eyes of Dracula, and on his face was a smirk.

"And where do you think you're going?" "I need to move around, I have too much energy to lie down, so let go." "No." And Dracula held her closer to him, Anka huffed in annoyance against his chest. "Why won't you let me go?" she asked curiously. "I'm never letting you go, ever." Anka could have taken that answer, she could have just gone back to sleep, but she had a little too much determination.

Faking a yawn she began to slowly roll over, until she rolled over Dracula, much to his surprise, and fell off the bed onto the hard floor, and quickly let to her feet, she pointed to the still laying Dracula. "AH HA!" And she walked away, but not before hearing his somewhat taunting voice. "You know, I can catch up with you within a matter of seconds if I give you a head start." Anka cursed to herself as she realized he was right. "Well then, let's just hope you're to lazy to get out of bed." And with a smile and a casual wink, she was off.

Dracula brooded to himself, rubbing at his chin. "I never was one for games, but I think that this will be most exhilarating." It took him a whole thirty seconds after he left the room to catch Anka, and she laughed blissfully as he dragged her back to the room and forced her to lie down.

"You will not get out of this bed." He ordered strictly, smile on his face and Anka just smirked back. "And if I try and escape." He lay down next to her and once again wrapped his arms around her. "Doubt you'll be able to get out of my grip again, I told you before, I'm never letting you go." "Oh really?" "Really."

They gazed at each other for a moment, before like so many timed before, their lips caught each others in a kiss, a soft kiss that portrayed their love of one another.

And Anka decided, maybe she could use a little more sleep as she snuggled into Dracula's warmth.

FASH: Well, I'm not entirely sure as of yet, but the next chapter might be the last, I still have to turn Anka though, so maybe that will be the climax of that chapter and then I can just type up some lovey dovy moments and I'll be DONE! W00T! -


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: After a bit of consideration, I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this fic, I hope you all have enjoyed it! And also, I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! Rock on!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Dracula had decided to wake up at an ungodly hour, kind of like he normally did, and since he realized that Anka would probably be asleep a couple more hours, so he went to his study and grabbed his precious book (You remember the one.) and went back to Anka's chambers. Whoever said that you couldn't read and watch over someone at the same time? So he sat there for hours, and hours, and hours, and, well, you should be getting the idea by now. And every few seconds he'd glance from the book, to Anka, book, Anka, book, Anka.

Imagine his overwhelming joy when she finally began to wake up, come on, even a vampire can get bored. So, to assist the wake process, he began poking her, in a very annoying way…

"Dracula, stop poking, or you'll lose another finger!" Anka said as he eyes snapped open and she sleepily glared at the vampire who finally decided to stop poking her. "I just wanted you to get up." "I'll get up in my own sweet time." She yawned and rolled over. "If you wanted me up, you should have just let me get up earlier instead of dragging me back to bed, therefore, it's your own fault." She stuck her tongue out at him. 'Oh yeah Anka, how mature are you?' "And what are you reading?" She looked at the booking interest, it seemed old, old old, very old, and she got the impression that it was important to him, seeing as he suddenly didn't seem to want to talk, but Anka had her ways. Kind of childish ways, but oh well.

"I'm going to find out what that is, wither you want me to or not." That being said she threw herself at him and once Dracula began falling off the bed from the forceful contact, he let go of the book, and as he lay, sprawled on the floor, Anka grabbed the book perched on the edge and flipped through it.

After reading a bit she began chuckling and looked at Dracula, who didn't seem to want to get off the floor. Anka cleared her throat and began quoting a familiar paragraph. "When the life mate/soul mate if found, the vampire must not immediately turn them, if turned against their will, the life mate/soul mate will push themselves further away from the vampire, trying to shut their new life out, resulting in a slow death of not feeding on the blood of others. The reason behind this is, when the life mate/soul mate if turned by the vampire, the life mate/soul mate, unlike others the vampire has turned, is given free will because of the vampire's feelings for its life mate/soul mate, the vampire-" Dracula snatched the book from her hands before she could say anymore and Anka huffed with a smile. "That thing says life mate/soul mate way to much huh?" She smiled brightly, but seeing that Dracula's face made no movement to show any emotion, the smile faltered. "Dracula, do you think that I am your-" "Yes. I do, and I want so much to make you mine forever." He said as he gazed downwards, until Anka hooked her finger under his chin and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That is the-" Dracula braced himself. "Sweetest thing I've ever heard." He blinked once, twice, before he was overcome with joy and he quickly sealed their lips together, their fiery passion seemed to be warming the room and Dracula knew he couldn't stand much more of this. He needed to make her his, he had to, if he waited any longer, he was sure he'd burst from insanity.

So as he pulled away Anka seemed to be able to read his thoughts and she moved her head to one side, allowing Dracula to take in the sight of her pale, slim throat. He gently moved one finger over her jugular, and he could feel the blood pulsing through her veins, he could feel his fangs elongate, and soon he could claim Anka as his.

"This will hurt a little a first, but I promise it will get better." He whispered in her ear and Anka shivered but nodded, closing her eyes and tensing up as she felt the two sharp fangs begin to glide across her skin, and then, they pierced it.

Anka's first reaction was to try and get away from the extreme pain, but she forced herself to hold still and soon, the pain dulled and was replaced by a totally different sensation. White light seemed to shoot up against the black cover of her eyelids as her body began tingling all over, she would have fallen but Dracula kept a strong grip on her.

Pulling away for a moment he slid a fang across his wrist and brought it up to Anka's lips, and soon she too was engulfed by the crimson liquid as she drank from him. She could feel fangs begin to form, she could feel herself become strong, and she felt wonderful.

"Now my love, you must rest, this has been much for you to go through." Dracula said as he softly kissed her lips and Anka nodded slowly as she snuggled against him. With a happy sigh Dracula picked her up and placed her on the bed and just before she feel asleep she uttered. "Our love will now be eternal, won't it?" "Yes my dearest, it will." And she fell asleep with a smile on her face, an eternity of love, what more could anyone ask for.

And up in heaven, hidden by clouds, two angels watched over them both, hearts at ease, and soft smiles on their faces.

FASH: That was kind of anti climatic…. I thought it would be a little more…. Climatic, but oh well, I'M DONE! You have no clue how much homework I have!.... Okay, maybe you do, Jesus! Grade eleven can be hard on a poor, not-so-innocent-but-still-innocent-enough-to-look-cute-when-she-wants-teenaged-girl! That was kind of long, anyways, I hope you liked my fic, well, I think you did, or else you wouldn't even be reading the last chapter, or my comments on the last chapter. Anyways, I just once again would like to thank my readers and reviewers, you guys rock! And I hope you enjoyed Dragoste!


End file.
